


art for You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)

by shoulders



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoulders/pseuds/shoulders
Summary: thank u for writing this fic how did u know i love this kind of au??? i loved the characterization of everyone in this fic and this is supposed to be when jungyu had to be pole partners during the first class w jun as a teacher. love nervous mingyu. big thanks to the mods for setting this entire thing up and thanks to this author for making me smile!!! the image preview here looks like garbage so i'll put a link to the full sized version.





	art for You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for writing this fic how did u know i love this kind of au??? i loved the characterization of everyone in this fic and this is supposed to be when jungyu had to be pole partners during the first class w jun as a teacher. love nervous mingyu. big thanks to the mods for setting this entire thing up and thanks to this author for making me smile!!! the image preview here looks like garbage so i'll put a link to the full sized version.

[full](https://postimg.cc/image/a8101f8if/)


End file.
